1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a particulate organic polymer in cleaning preparations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to the cleaning of various articles, particularly contact lenses, with a formulation containing a particulate hydrophilic polymer or copolymer or mixture thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,179, E. J. Ellis et al., discloses the use of a silica gel abrasive in combination with a surface active agent for combined chemical and mechanical cleaning action for contact lenses.
European Patent Application No. 0 063 472 by Kai Chiang Su et al. discloses a cleaner for contact lenses which comprises a suspension containing a particulate organic polymer or polysiloxane of a hydrophobic, thermoplastic nature. The instant invention differs from Su in so far as it discloses the use of a particulate organic polymer of a hydrophilic nature which is softer and more elastic than the hydrophobic polymers taught by Su. The use of hydrophilic polymer beads in a contact lens cleaner is superior to the use of hydrophobic polymeric particles partly because the hydrophilic beads, being softer and spongier, are less likely to scratch the lens surface or to irritate the eye if left on a lens which is then placed on the eye.